Royal Trouble
Details Agility *40 Slayer * Must have completed Throne of Miscellania. Need to have had a lot of exercise because you run pointlessly back and forth... invent the bloody telephone! |items = *Pickaxe (or 5 coal) *An anti-poison potion is strongly recommended for the final fight. *Weapons/food/armor for the final fight |kills = Giant Sea Snake (Level 149)}} Walkthrough Stolen goods *Travel to Miscellania and speak to Advisor Ghrim in the castle to start the quest, don't forget your contraception as you will be getting lucky with Princess Astrid. *Speak to Prince Brand or Princess Astrid in one of the rooms next door and a cutscene should follow. Prince Brand and Princess Astrid suggest that you have to marry the King to Queen Sigrid. *King Vargas says that items have been going missing, you need to talk to various island workers. *Speak to either Guunhild by the herbs, Leif by the trees or Magnus by the mines (they will all say the same thing, you only need to talk to one of them). Apparently Etceteria came to ask for tithes, the workers refused, and the next day items were stolen. More stolen goods *Talk to the King again, he tells you to slip right into Queen Sigrid *Speak to Queen Sigrid in Etceteria. She tells you to talk to her citizens about things gone missing and other stuff, once again criticizing the king whenever she gets the chance. *Speak to Moldof just outside the castle and he will tell you the same story as the man in Miscellania. *Speak to Queen Sigrid and update her on the known information. Soldiers have been mentioned in both stories, and she has no army. *Be sure to have the things you will need for the fight at this point. To the dungeon with you! *Speak to King Vargas about finding out that the Miscellanians don't have an army either, and he says he could make one, and this is arousing suspicion so you ask what else you can do to further the investigation. *Speak to Advisor Ghrim and he will tell you to suck his massive dick.. *Speak to the Sailor at the docks of Miscellania and he will mention a group of children who said they had went to go visit their family in the dungeon *Speak to King Vargas to get access to the dungeon. He gives you a scroll with his signature and everything. *Take the scroll with you and enter the dungeon (in Miscellania castle) and you will arrive in a small underground town. Find and speak to Thorodin, who is mining next to a narrow crevice to the north. He tells you that you need to speak to a dwarf called Donal who is in the Inn, as he saw a horrible monster or something. Ask him some questions and tell him you'll go fight the monster. Ask for a mining prop. He gives you a mining prop. Do you even lift? *Back to where the two dwarf miners are, pick up a pickaxe from the rock, use prop with the crack and squeeze through. *You need to repair the lift using various items in the boxes. Take 3 beams, 3 pulley-beams, and a rope from the various crates available. **Attach a pulley beam to the scaffold. **Combine a beam with a second pulley beam, and combine this with your third beam to get a longer pulley beam, attach this to the scaffold. **Attach another pulley beam to the scaffold. **Add a rope to the scaffold. **Use a beam with the platform. **Use the engine with the repaired engine platform on the scaffold. (The engine does not go on the small platform you stand on to the north, it goes on the large scaffold directly across from where you pick up the engine) **Mine, and add 5 coal to the engine. The lift is now working again. The burnt diary *Take another rope, and go up your repaired lift, take the plank, enter the tunnel, travel east and use a rope with overhanging rock to get across the water. *Search the fire remains to get part of a burnt diary. Read it if you wish, and save it for later. *Across slippery rocks - you may be hit for 8 damage here, there's nothing you can do about it... Unless you use the plank (The plank can be used to help you cross the rocks without any damage. Just use it on the rocks to cross. You have to use it separately on each rock, and you'll pick it up each time and have to set it on the next one. *As you travel around, search all the fire remains slowly adding pages to the diary, be sure to not walk across the steam vents as they repeatedly hit for 8 damage. Some of them do not, but its still best to be careful. Those meddling dicks! *Once the diary is complete, you must read it before being able to enter a crevice at the end of the passage and you should see a cut-scene involving some lost kids. The kids had apparently not been able to pass the Trials to become a Fremennik so they were going to start a war here and then stop it, and be seen as heroes. They are to blame for everything. When it's done, talk to them, they will let you know that you need to fight a sea snake. *Travel out through the next exit and roam the passages where there are lots of sea snakes and snake spawns until you reach another crevice, squeeze through and kill the Giant Sea Snake (level 149). The final battle Protect from melee works fine (protect from range if ranging or maging), but its poison damage hits 9 so an antipoison is strongly recommended. Pick up the box that it drops. After the fight it is also recommended to immediately drink your antipoison because the damage of the poison is very slow, yet heavy. *Return through the crevice. A guard will notice you and help you up and you will surface near Sigrid's castle. *Go to Queen Sigrid and talk to her, she'll be impressed with you, and she'll give you a letter to take to King Vargas (reading it will not affect the quest). *Talk to King Vargas, then return to Queen Sigrid to complete the quest. Reward *1 Quest point *20,000 coins *5,000 Agility experience *5,000 Slayer experience *5,000 Hitpoints experience *Enhanced rewards from Managing Miscellania Trivia *If the player asks the guard in Miscellania if he or she can go down the dungeon before he or she gets permission to go down there, the guard will say "You're the regent? Well I didn't vote for you!" This is similar to a phrase used in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *If the player switches his or her gender between Throne of Miscellania and this quest, various humorous lines such as "Weren't you a man when we last met?" are said throughout the quest. *"Those Meddling Kids" may be a reference to Scooby Doo, in which the antagonist would almost always say "I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling kids." * Another Scooby Doo reference happens later on in the quest when one of the children say "And we would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for that giant snake." Category:Quests